This application relates to the art of braces and supports and, more particularly, to a standoff for bracing an unattached side of an electrical outlet box against rearward movement. The invention is particularly applicable for use with outlet boxes attached to metal wall studs and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other environments.
Metal wall studs, and brackets used for attaching electrical outlet boxes thereto, are not completely rigid, and sometimes allow rearward movement of the unattached side of the box. Standoffs have been devised for attachment to a box on the opposite side thereof from the wall stud to which it is mounted. Known standoffs of this type are usable on only one size of outlet box and wall stud. It would be desirable to have a universal standoff that could be used on outlet boxes and wall studs of different depths.